It's our Choices our Past
by liqouricewhip
Summary: Josh talks about his friends. Their choices. His choices. Everything that led to where he is now. (One-Shot)


A/N Decided to give first person another shot...a one-shot! AHAHAHAHAHA...*cough* Well I thought it was funny.

Values passed on to Josh

Our past does not define us. No. But it does effect what happens in our future. It could be something small like taking one step to the right when you should have gone left. That one step could be the difference between life or death.

Pasts

I'm talking about past because my best friend Vanellope Von Schweetz has an amazingly horrid past. She was bullied almost everyday of her life. Did she care? No. She kept pushing forward, kept building karts. She had told me about the Lickity Split. I laughed. She hit me. That's how it always went.

If it weren't for the fifteen years of bullying she wouldn't be who she is today. The girl I lo...*cough* The girl I admire very much. Kinda impossible not to like her. Sure she's rude, mouthy and hits me on a daily basis, but that's who she is. But I digress.

Kart after kart destroyed by her now friends. How she came to forgive them; I can understand. Like I said earlier our past does not define us merely chooses our fate. Yes I believe in fate. How is it possible this one girl just so happened to skip by while I'm laying there, waiting for my game to be unplugged and me with it.

She sat there watching me. The moment I gave up, she pushed me along. If everything in her game hadn't happened I would have been in the uncoded version of my game right now. Basically just my game with no color, textures, any sort of animation at all. Besides the characters. How do I know that? I've died. I have died and seen what happens after the game over.

It wasn't that bad honestly. My friends were there. My family and unfortunately my enemies. Seeing them though, changed me. In a good way. My friends forgave me for not being there for them. My family...well my parents were absolutely horrified I was there. They loved to see me, but hated it was under those circumstances.

Again I have gone off topic, but it leads to one thing. Our past does not define us. Listen to me. I'm like a broken record. It's true though. Our choices define us, not our past. I chose to blow myself up to save the arcade.

Several months after my game was unplugged, Litwak brought in a sequel to my game. Guess who was in it? Did you guess an evil version of me? Because if you did, you'd be wrong. He's not evil, just mislead. The bandits turned him into what he was. Once they found out he wouldn't listen to them they tried killing him. After the whole ordeal with Cameron I realized something. That could have been me. We've gone from our past does not define us, to our choices define us. Both very true and equally important.

Back to Vanellope. She could have kept walking. Ignored me, let me be unplugged, but that's not who she is. She was mistaken. I found that out when she had said this. "Us glitches, we gotta stick together." Ha! She thought I was a glitch. Well technically I was, but only because Billy had taken my code out of our game. The same thing Turbo did to Vanellope. How this girl came to like me, I do not know. Her past is just as bad as mine we have that in common.

Dethroned, bullied and abused. Me: killed several times in my game, only to re-spawn and be killed again. Spawn camping, as the bandits called it. My friends, family were herded into game central and publicly executed.

Not a single character CHOSE to help. They had a choice. Save characters from a game over or standby and avoid a couple bruises. This made it hard to trust anyone to ever help. So on my own was I.

Two years I managed to keep my game running. Playing all the roles of my deceased friends. I couldn't keep track of which role I had to play, confusing the players and eventually making them report the game. Getting us unplugged.

Again I wasn't one to ask for help after the whole public execution, thinking that no one would ever help. I was proven wrong. Do you know who proved me wrong? Vanellope Von Schweetz.

After rescuing me from being unplugged Vanellope took me into Sugar Rush, where I met her friends. A few stood out. The first racer I met was Taffyta Muttonfudge.

Earlier when Vanellope took me on a tour of Sugar Rush she told me her story. From Turbo taking over to Ralph saving her. Saving her game. But this isn't the same Taffyta Vanellope had told me about. The leader of the racers, the ice queen. This isn't the same girl that bullied Vanellope for fifteen years. Which brings me back to my lesson. Our past does not define us. Don't get me wrong. I like the Sugar Rush racers, but I can't be as forgiving as Vanellope.

You see, they blamed Turbo for the years of bullying. They can't do that. They had a CHOICE. They chose to side with Turbo/King Candy. They CHOSE to bully Vanellope. Both lessons come in handy here. No matter what you chose in the past, will not define who your are now. They will however affect your future.

Say the girl you bullied for fifteen years gets a new friend that could slice you in a half with a sword. If the guy wasn't an amazingly nice person, like me. And if that person learns what you did to his new friend, he could kill you. Very easily. But this person knows something. Our past does not define us. So when I met Taffyta I CHOSE not to slice her in half. She seemed nice enough. As long as she didn't revert to her old ways I'd be okay with her.

The next racer I met was Candlehead. According to the other racers, Candlehead had made some mistakes the first couple of days they were plugged in. Vanellope had told me the first day they were plugged in Candlehead had hit some guy with her kart. No one could remember who the guy was, but it doesn't really matter I guess.

After a couple dozen mistakes and mishaps, the racers begun to believe Cadlehead was bit...ditzy. I couldn't see it. She broke my kart once (by accident) but she fixed it right up. Every time I was around her, she never messed up. The kart incident was the first and last time she messed up around me. So no matter how much the racers told me about her ditziness I chose to ignore them. She didn't mess up around me, so at least to me she wasn't ditzy. I don't think of her as ditzy. Because our past does not define us.

The third racer I met was Rancis Fluggerbutter. He tapped me on the shoulder and introduced himself. He was surprised by my heroes duty medal. Surprised that I game jumped. He's gets surprised very easily. He loves his hair. We didn't do much. But when he needed my help, I helped him. Around a month after my game was unplugged some characters put on a party in game central. This was probably the first time me and Rancis really spent time together.

I was in the castle garage, working on my kart and listening to music, singing to myself. Yes singing. The music was loud enough to cover Rancis's entrance. He scared me, making me ALMOST shoot him in the head. He asked me if he could take Vanellope to the party. I was a little hesitant at first as I walked up to him. My first thought was to shoot him with my pistol. Why would I let him taker her, after all the bullying. Like I said. I wasn't very forgiving. But I was taught something. Our past does not define us.

Here's a bumbling love struck fool, who somehow found the courage to ask me, to take Vanellope to the party. He knew how I felt. I think he knew. He did know the risk. A sword to the throat or a bullet to the head. Yet he asked anyways. I had to admire his guts. So of course I let him ask her.

Choices

Imagine if you will a beautiful day, packed room full of people that love you. Watching as you get married. Then a Cybug crashes through the window and eats your fianc . That's what happened to Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun.

After that she became a hardened, uncaring, distant person. Even so, I've seen Vanellope and Felix manage to coax a smile out of her. She's angry, mostly at me. She hits people, again mostly me. Even so I can't help but like her. Relate to her. Both of our I don't want to say loves, I despise the word. Well despise is a strong word, more like, I don't like to use it. More like both of our...well partners were killed in front of us. Out of our control. She went on to who she is, but I chose to help others. Make sure they didn't experience the same loss we did. Because our past does not define us. It's what we choose.

It all comes down to choice. Billy killed my friends. Killed my family. What did I do? I chose to let it go. Not entirely mind you, but slowly. There was nothing I could do. At the time, he was stronger, faster. In all ways better. He was tired of the way I treated him. Sure I could have been nicer, perhaps. Could have pulled my punches during arcade hours, let him win sometimes. He chose to kill my friends and family. I chose to live my life.

Unfortunately that choice caused Billy and the bandits to try and takeover the arcade. The first time I fought Billy was my choice. I lost. Almost. If it was't for an accidental glitch, I would have lost the fight. The second fight was Billy's choice. We were at Tappers, he was drunk (obviously) he didn't like me. I didn't like him.

Vanellope was feeding me an assortment of food, not liking the fact that I had eaten nothing but fruit and deer meat for ten years. Billy was apparently watching the whole time. He called me a thorn in his side and a fight broke out. I would have lost this fight if it weren't for my pet Cybug Stephen. A pet I CHOSE to keep.

Sometime during the fight Vanellope had hidden in the lost and found closet. She hates me fighting, but I do it to survive. I choose to fight. I could simply let the bandits take the arcade over. But that wouldn't work out for anyone. The bandits are horrible. They chose to be who they are, murders and thieves.

I was with them for a while. It was tempting. Money and power. After fighting them off several times during the first couple of months of my game being plugged in they realized I was strong. A threat. So they recruited me. Another month went by. They did things only these kind of people would do. I merely stood back and watched. So they began doubting my loyalty.

They were smart to. All I really wanted was the money. One day I was called to the base. This is a first. I have never been called for a meeting before. Something felt off. Once I got there my heart stopped. There was Sarah, strung up by the arms. Dangling in the middle of the courtyard. They wanted me to kill her. Do you know what I did? I cut her down and ran like hell.

It took a while, but she finally forgave me for joining the bandits. She offered me a room at the tower, but I refused. Instead I built a treehouse at the side of the river. Funny. I hate the water. Sure I can swim, but the water is just a bad place for me. I still don't know why.

Pasts and Choices

I chose to live alone. I chose to live the life I had chosen. Others though, don't like the way the live. So they choose to change it. Enter Wreck-it Ralph. Sure I had it bad, but at least in my game, I had friends. For thirty years this guy lived alone, in a dump, no friends, no family. Treated like the garbage he slept on. Everyday! After thirty years he gets enough of it and decides to change it. He made a deal with Gene, that if Ralph could get a medal, then they would let Ralph live in the penthouse.

Here's what I didn't understand. Why? Why would Ralph want to live with the Nicelanders? Why did he want to be accepted by them? From what I've been told, they're snobs. Except Mary. I like Mary. She gives me pies. But Gene? He wanted to live under the same roof as Gene?

I don't think anything would have changed for Ralph. He would still be treated like garbage. He just wouldn't be sleeping in it anymore. Yet Ralph chose to go Turbo. This is next part is either fate or completel luck for my favorite girl and her hero, but if this next part hadn't happened: I would be dead, Vanellope would still be stuck as a glitch and Ralph would still be living alone in the garbage.

Ralph goes to heroes duty. Ralph gets his medal, which would allow Vanellope to enter the race. Ralph steps on Cybug egg. Causing him to trip into the escape pod. An escape pod that sends him to Sugar Rush. Where he helps Vanellope: make a kart, win the race and get her back on the throne.

Now you're probably wondering. "Well Josh, How does this help you?" Well around this time, is when Litwak started getting complaints about my game. When I chose to stop trying basically. After a couple weeks I found out Litwak was going to unplug my game. Originally I was going to stay. Allow myself to be unplugged. But something told me to leave. So I did. I chose to leave. But as I tried leaving my game a barrier stopped me. A glitch barrier.

The small purple box Billy gave me, turned out to be my code. After a couple minutes of beating myself against the barrier I gave up. "Yeah. I had the same problem for a couple years." Who knew this would start an amazing friendship. The first words Vanellope had ever spoken to me.

Think about it. If Ralph hadn't chose to go Turbo, Vanellope wouldn't have been walking through game central that day. If I hadn't chose to try and leave my game, Vanellope wouldn't have found me laying there, ready to die.

In my life it comes down to a few things: fate, choice, luck and friendship. I chose to do this. I chose to do that. My life is here. This is where my choices took me and I like that. What about you? Do you like where you are? Because you know what. If you don't. You can choose to change it. No matter the mistakes you've made in the past. For you it's two things that I know of. You have the choices and you've made them in the past.

I won't judge you. I'm not allowed. Because I don't know you. I don't know what mistakes you've made in the past. It doesn't matter. Our past does not define us. You could have killed tons of people, but are really nice to me. I wouldn't care what people say. And you shouldn't either. So remember. What ever you hear about people's past, disregard it. Our past does not define us. It's been nice chatting. Josh Butterscotch, out.

A/N I decided to give first person another shot. Did you like it? 


End file.
